The Labours Of Love
by Bellebelle3
Summary: What happens when the Yugioh cast get carried away with the feelings of growing up? Lifes about to get complicated...... SetoIsis, JoeyMai, TristanSerenity, YugiTea. Please RR. Don't own Yugioh Chapter 7 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: What happens when the Yugioh cast get carried away with the new feelings of growing up? Life is about to get complicated. SetoIsis, JoeyMai, TristanSerenity, YugiTea. Please R/R. Don't own Yugioh.

BB3: This contains humour, and the joys of sex education. Please R/R!

The Labours of Love:

The cold CEO made his way past the ever giggling gang of girls on his way to his astrology lesson. Seeing Seto, this just increased their giggling by a good 80 percent. Seto raised his eyebrows in his "Do I look like I give a damn?" look before wandering to the next class.

Joey Wheeler sat, twiddling his thumbs. Life had not been kind to him. He had taken this Sex Ed class for a dare, and boy was he bored. And the bloody class hadn't even started yet. His sister Serenity waved at him from over the room. Even second years were given permission to attend, to find out about the facts of life. Joey stiffened. Great. He was going to learn about Sex, masturbation and other joys with his sister sitting three rows away from him.

Tristan kept looking in longing at Serenity, who smiled at him shyly as she took a seat. Of course, Duke Pretty boy Devlin was there as quick as a flash. Tristan leaned in to catch some of their conversation. "How about coming round later and I'll show you my dice?" Tristan snorted. What type of bloody sad chat up line was that? He could think of a better one standing one his head, naked in the back of Yugi's game shop.

The doors at the end of the classroom burst open as Seto Kaiba made his entrance. Poor Seto. He thought he wandered into his astrology lesson. A teacher sat him next to Joey, and Seto commented: "Well Wheeler, I had no idea you were interested in the workings of the Solar system." Joey blinked at Kaiba, honestly thinking that the guy had lost it. Then he began to titter. Then he burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny, Wheeler?" Kaiba inquired. He certainly could not see the funny side of the sentence he had just civilly given. Joey wiped the tears from his eyes. "You poor sod," he said, struggling to keep a straight face. "This is not a astrology lessen. Here we found out about the birds and the bees." Kaiba blinked. He opened his mouth to speak. Then, he threw himself out of his chair, and attempted to scramble to the doors. "Mr Kaiba, please sit down!" cried Mr Batwalker. Kaiba slipped, and then went hurtling right into…Serenity Wheeler.

Serenity blushed as she untangled herself from Seto. His face was lodged in her chest, which gave off not a very good impression. Joey tried to throw a few punches at Seto, telling him to act out his own sick fantasies elsewhere.

Finally, the lesson was underway. Mr Miloon made his way to his desk. He was sweating badly, as if he was not going to enjoy this lesson. "Now class," he began, "As human beings we all need to be satisfied. Not just food or drink satisfaction, but also _sexual _satisfaction. Some of us use ourselves to reach, as you young ones call it, climax….."

Joey heard a sharp intake of breath from next to him. Seto was rocking backward and forwards, trying not to scream.

10 minutes later...

"And the hardening of the penis means that the male is now aroused, and can insert…."

Joey was trying hard not to laugh but biting his knuckles. Seto's reaction to the whole thing was amusement enough. Seto was now gazing at the teacher in horror, murmuring under his breath: "This is _pornography……."_ The teacher turned to the class and continued: "As you can see from this picture here….."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _THUNK._

Joey raised his hand. "Eh, Mr Miloon, Sir? Kaiba's passed out."

BB3: I'll try and update soon. More pairings in next chapter. Please R/R!

Cat: Or dance on her laptop.

BB3: One day, I am seriously gonna kill ya……..


	2. At the Museam

Welcome to the second instalment of The Labours of Love! Here we have witnessed the joys of Sex Ed, where a very politically correct Kaiba passed out. Now we have our first pairing come into the light! YAY!

This chapter includes pathetic attempts at trying to look down ones top. Please R/R!

At the Museum:

Kaiba fingers rushed across his keyboards. To him, there was nothing quite like easing his fingers onto the smooth surface of polished plastic. Joey had commented that he was the only guy that he knew that could get turned on by a laptop. Kaiba uttered a happy sigh as he gently stroked the desktop, running his fingers along that delicate, intelligent machine…..

_RING. RING. RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Kaiba scowled as he reached for his cell phone. Had he not told his security to cut all access to him while he was indulging in the wonders of his fantasies with his precious machines? Muttering, he pressed the green button.

"Hello?" he sighed, tapping his fingers in a annoyed manner.

Then a voice….deep, calming but obviously female, spoke:

"Hello Mr Kaiba. And I may be bold enough to pledge you to stop tapping your fingers like that. It is bad manners."

Kaiba jerked upright, and his hand stopped in mid tap. God, whoever she was she certainly had good hearing, not to mention she sounded HOT.

"May I inform you that I have a card that is more powerful then your blue eyes, and I am willing to entrust in to you."

Kaiba was speechless. Now this was a woman he _liked._ But not to be too OOC, he responded coldly back:

"And where can I meet you to find this rare card? Not to mention, I bet you wish to retrieve something in return."

"No, Mr Kaiba. However, meet me at the Museum at eleven O'clock today. And make sure it is a private meeting."

"Hmph. See you there."

And with the click of the phone, the mysterious voice was gone.

1 hour later...

Seto Kaiba paced the corridor of Domino Museum, waiting for the owner of that sexy, deep voice. MMMMMMMM…….

As he went off into one of his ahem, creative fantasies, a small cough indicated to him that he was being watched. "Well, Seto Kaiba, shall we begin our meeting?" Oh Gods, it was that voice again. And as Kaiba turned around, his jaw particularly hit the floor.

She was HOT. Long, silky black hair fell onto bronzed shoulders, along with beautiful dark blue eyes. Kaiba's eyes travelled down to her face, and came to rest….

"Seto?" the woman said suddenly, glaring at him. "My name is Isis Ishtar. I am here to show you that card we discussed……"

_You could show me so much more….NO! Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert! _

Kaiba shook the offending thought out of his head as Isis turned around to her bag, to retrieve that Ra damned card. Kaiba walked casually around, pretending to examine a Greek pot. His eyes fell on Isis and her low cut top. And she was bending over. Kaiba, at that one moment realised what he had been put on this earth for. And that Sex Ed lesson had paid off, for one of the reactions of the body that was so graphically described was happening to him.

His eyes travelled up, and met the ones of a severely pissed off Isis.

"Oh. Hi."

BB3: Prevy I know! Please R/R. Might be doing Joey/Mai or Yugi/Tea next chapter. Please R/R!

Cat: Or go to the library and get a book out on trees….


	3. At the Cafe

The third instalment of "The Labours of Love!" Please R/R!

This includes the very popular term: "What did I do?"

At the Café:

Malik was bored. His eyes fleeted past the many couples that were taking their seats, chatting like monkeys in a zoo. He had promised to meet Bakura here, but he kinda got the idea that maybe he wasn't coming. He had got that idea over a good hour ago. However, there was the unmistakable white hair, the trademark sailor shirt, not to mention the smirk that was beaming down on Malik, and had made a baby cry.

"Well, this is good timing," muttered Malik sarcastically as Bakura dumped his shopping on his chair next to his. "Where in bloody Ra's name have you been?"

Bakura grinned, running his fingers though his wild locks. Malik had an overwhelming desire to whack Bakura around the head with his Sennen Rod. "I was in M&S, doing some shopping for my irritable little host, in order to able to borrow his body for our little meeting."

Malik gagged into his orange juice. "M&S? Oh my Gods, Bakura. You are turning into a right Wuss. What were you doing, huh? Getting some old lady kinc knacks, is that it?"

Before Bakura could respond, or throw something extremely sharp at Malik's neck, the Café's doors opened, and in waltzed Joey and Mai for their "friends" date. Malik rolled his eyes. Ever since he had tried to get off with Mai in the shadow realm, and had been rejected, Mai was not his favourite person. Then a wicked, dirty idea came to him. He beckoned to the Tomb Robber, and whispered something in his ear. This looked slightly wrong to the more sane people, and they hurried past.

Joey could only look at his fingers in embarrassment. It was hard that the girl that he had loved like forever was sitting just a few centimetres away from him. If he had not crashed into the sale hangers in Top Shop that day, she would not have noticed him and invited him out for a coffee. "Eh, I'll get the drinks," he mumbled in embarrassment. As he approached the queue, he didn't see a familiar Tomb Keeper appear from behind him, wielding the Sennen Rod.

"Joey" banged down the tray with a clatter, causing Mai to jump. She blinked at him. His eyes were more over shadowed then normal, and a mad grin was showing on his face. "Eh….Joey?" Joey dropped into his chair, and almost in a drunk fashion, traced her cheek with a finger that made her gasp.

"What are you…?" Malik/Joey grinned. "Enjoy the ride, sweetie." He wrapped one hand around her waist, and kissed her passionately. He thrust his hand up her skirt, and….

Bakura watched Malik, envying every moment of his perverted time with Mai. The Tomb Keeper was smirking, his eyes closed as he concentrated.

"PREV!" Every head in the café turned to a poor Joey, who had been knocked off his chair by a slap, and had gathered his senses. Malik was smirking, Bakura was laughing, and poor Joey could only mutter: "Mai, what did I do….?"

BB3: A bit of a short chapter, I'm afraid peps. It's a bit late to do anything more, though. Poor Joey. Could you please R/R my other fic, "Oh Demon Of Mine" if you have time, please? I have no reviews for it yet! Anyway, R/R!

Cat: Or tell her to stop using that bloody annoying phrase….R/R….


	4. What are Friends for

The fourth instalment of "The Labours of love" is here! I will try to make it better then the last chapter. I have an odd feeling that I mucked up on that one.

This includes the humiliating term: "This is not what it looks like."

What are friends for:

Poor Joey. Ever since his um, adventure at the café had taken place, Mai was not even looking at him. Even when he had retired to Duke's place for beers, and the promise of a XXX rated video, this still failed to cheer him up. Tristan was there as well, and was looking at his friend in pity. Ryou was hugging his knees, goggling at all the pictures of topless girls. Duke broke the silence by doing his traditional flipping of the hair, giving everyone that smug smile of his, before announcing:

"Ok. I am going to venture into the Kebab shop. You three stay here; enjoy the long, sad moments when I do not linger."

"Whatever," muttered Tristan under his breath. He was going to cherish those moments, to also talk to Joey who looked like he had to sleep with Mr Miloon in order to pass the grade.

Duke, disappointed at their reactions, turned on the heel of his designer boots and strode out.

As soon as the door shut, Tristan turned around and addressed Joey with his We-have-been-mates-like-forever-so-you-better-tell-me-whats-eatin-ya look.

Joey sighed. "Mai hates me." Ryou blinked at Joey, before giving him his fan girl fainting smile. "Don't worry Mate, I'm sure she'll see sense."

"It's not all that," Joey suddenly went fidgety, his face taking on a new shade of a light pink. "If she tried…to you know…."

"Kiss you," said Ryou lightly. "Yeah, um…" muttered Joey, turning scarlet….

"You don't know how to kiss her, do you?" cried Tristan. "Heaven hecks, Joey. You watch couples at it every night on the TV screen…."

"At it?" Ryou blinked innocently.

"Yeah, I know!" argued Joey. "But it's not the same…I've never been kissed, alright?"

A hush fell upon the room. Tristan looked mortified. Joey curled up into a little ball.

Ryou smiled: "Ok, get some experience. Kiss me."

He looked cute and sincere, his brown eyes unwavering at the total horror that was reflected in the other boys eyes. "It will mean nothing, just a favour between friends. And I am the most girly looking out of all of us, so just pretend I'm Mai."

Tristan cocked an eyebrow, before shooting a look at Joey who looked panic stricken.

"It might as well work," he said. "Like Ryou said, it will mean nothing."

Five minutes later….

After trying to commit sucide three times by trying to jump out the window, Joey told himself he was ready.

Joeyblinked in total terror as Ryou smiled at Joey. He was close to him now, and could see every detail of that flawless face.

_Ok, pretend its Mai._ He imagined Ryou's hair turning into a mass of golden curls, his brown eyes taking on a deep purple. Closing his eyes, he leant forward.

Meanwhile, inside Bakura's soul room…..

Bakura paced the floor, wandering why on earth his host wasn't responding to his calls. Muttering, he decided to take over.

UH OH.

Joey could feel Ryou's lips against his, and he was taken by surprise. Ryou appeared to be very experienced, his lips taking full control of Joey's mouth.

Poor, poor Bakura. As soon as he transferred himself into his host, he found he was lip locking with the dog. Uttering a cry, which was rather difficult seeing as his lips were attached to Joey's, he thrust himself forward, falling on top of Joey.

And Duke and Serenity walked in.

And Bakura was on top of Joey, trying to get off, but it looked like he was….and his lips were still attached to Joey's.

Serenity fainted.

Duke paused, forgetting to say something taunting at Tristan. Instead, he threw up on his designer boots.

Tristan looked at the scene before him.

"This is not what it looks like, Duke."

BB3: And there ends my voyage into madness. Please R/R, and there is no Yaoi in this, I'm afraid. I was thinking of doing some MalikBakura, but I don't think so.

Cat: Aw…no fun….


	5. At the Office

Don't worry, people! I will have some more SetoIsis in this chapter, maybe with some YugiTea as well. Please R/R.

This chapter includes bunnies doing…stuff. O.o

In the office:

Seto Kaiba was particularly killing himself. He drummed his fingers on his desk, before looking in fear at his door. Isis was going to be here any minute, and he wanted to look he best. Running one finger though his hair, he held up a mirror that had been lying on his desk. If he cocked his head to one side, raised an eyebrow, and turned on his oh-so-sexy-smirk, she would be begging to get into his….

"Big brother?"

Mokuba Kaiba blinked at his brother in surprise. Seto froze, turning his attention to the figure in the doorway. "It's late, Mokie," he spluttered quickly, "you need some shut eye…I am waiting for Mrs. Ishtar,…."

Mokuba's eyes lit up and an evil grin spread over his face. "Oh, I seeeeeeeee," he smirked. "Seto's got a _girlfriend…"_

"N-No, Mokuba," snapped Seto, trying in vain to detach this evil idea from his brother so he couldn't use it for future blackmail.

Suddenly, Kaiba's cell phone rang, making the two boys jump. Mokuba answered, grinning at his brother's pained face. "Kaiba corporations," he said brightly, ignoring Seto, who was clawing his desk with the mirror, begging that it was not Isis who had just called.

The young Kaiba's face grew pale, and trembling, he turned to Seto while putting the phone down with a click. "Turn on your computer," he whispered, "it cannot be _true…"_

Kaiba set up the laptop, wondering what on earth had been said on the phone. Then…

"HAPPY BUNNIES! HELLO KAIBA BOY!"

A bright pink bunny rabbit flew across the screen, with a huge cheesy grin on its face. Pegasus's face came into view, his normal smirk spreading all over his face. "I thought you would like this little gift, Kaiba boy…"

Bunnies came up. And more bunnies. And more bunnies. And more bunnies, until….

Kaiba's jaw hit the floor. The bunnies were….in _bondage._ And there were bunnies doing…

"THAT SICK, SICK SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Kaiba, grabbing Mokuba and placing his hands over his eyes. "BUNNY PORNO! I CANNOT BELIEVE HE WOULD STOOP THAT LOW!"

Then, what really did the biscuit was when a huge sign in capitals came up saying:

KAIBA BOY IS GAY.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba wrenched the laptop to the floor. The screen went blank. "Bed, Mokuba!" he said firmly as he retrieved the offending computer, whilst leading a traumatized Mokuba to the door.

When Mokie was in bed, Seto collapsed, breathless in his chair. He could not believe it…how sick was Pegasus? Turning to his mirror, he lifted it up in front of his face.

"Name's Kaiba," he said huskily, "Seto Kaiba."

"I know perfectly well who are," came a voice, amused.

Oh Gods, there she was. Her blue eyes twinkled mysteriously, her black hair falling to her shoulders in dark waves. And what's more, she was showing cleavage. Yay.

"B-big brother…?" a small voice broke the silence. Mokuba was standing behind Isis. "I had a bad dream…about the bunnies." Seto paused…then sighed. "Ok, Mokie. I'll get you a drink of water, then off to bed ok? Excuse us," he took Mokuba by the hand, not noticing the touched expression on Isis's face.

Seto walked down the hall, muttering about bloody porno bunnies and annoying game geniuses. As he opened the door, however he was met with a shocking sight.

Isis was _crying._ She was dabbing at her eyes, and seeing Seto she tried to console them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But your kindness to your brother…it reminded me of my own brother…who's…" she burst into tears and threw her arms around him, rubbing her cleavage into his trench coat.

Kaiba was shocked…yet pleased. He did not know what to say…but still, it's not everyday you are hugged out of the blue by a beautiful, busty Egyptian.

Then, as luck would have it, the laptop came on again. Isis blinked at it over Seto's shoulder. Bunnies…doing….stuff…with Seto? Then, a huge sign burst over the screen: SETO KAIBA IS GAY.

Kaiba turned around. His face fell. Isis switched back into her normal, icy self.

"You weird sicko," she hissed. She slapped him hard around the face, sending poor Seto reeling back with a stinging cheek.

"How could you have toyed with my feelings like that? If you like men, you should have said. I have nothing against people who like different things…but RABBIT PORNGRAPHY?"

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Then a voice came from the computer screen:

"Bad luck Kaiba Boy."

Pegasus had been watching it all.

A man passing by was knocked unconscious by a mysterious laptop bearing dancing bunnies in bondage that had been chucked out of the window.

BB3: I'm sorry about not updating sooner. Well, please R/R!

Cat: Bunnies in bondage?


	6. Back to School Blues

The 6th chapter of The Labours of Love is here!

Cat: NOOOOO!

This includes two psychopaths, Serenity Wheelers chest, and creative fantasies.

Back to school blues:

Seto Kaiba dragged himself though the school gates. Poor Seto. With each, agonizing step, he was reminded of certain dancing bunnies. Dumping his bag on the bench, where unfortunately Bakura and Malik were sitting opposite.

Bakura and Malik were engaging in a very intimate conversation, as if Ryou was gay or not. "_I'm not gay, damnit!" _yelled Ryou from his soul room, where he had been banished. "I don't know what to do, Malik," cried Bakura, who had used up wads and wads of Kleenex, "I mean, if he's gay, does that mean I'm gay too?" Malik paused in shock. "Yeah…I mean," he laid back, surveying Bakura though his lashes. "You share the same body and everything…maybe he's rubbed off on you."

Bakura's eyes widened so much he could have given Yugi a run for his money.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Malik blinked. "Eh, maybe we need to do an experiment," he muttered, leading Bakura to the male rest room.

Serenity gasped when she saw him…oh, it was him. Seto Kaiba. With a happy, gleeful little laugh, she lent forward, her eyes wide. She watched Kaiba, her eyes gleaming with innocence…well, not really, seeing as she was checking out his arse. "It's now or never," she said aloud, getting to her feet, before shyly calmly approaching the now condemned bench where the victim lay.

Seto closed his eyes, imagining that Isis was there, right in front of him. He imagined her long black waves, her mysterious blue eyes, and her cleavage…uhhhhhhhh….

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm….oh Isis," he purred, rubbing a Richard the third book against his chest, before he took the book down…and down….and….heaven. Bleeding _heaven._

"Um…Seto?" a sweet little voice came behind him. Twirling round, he saw Serenity Wheeler looking him up and down with surprise.

"Eh…why do you have a history book between your legs?" Seto's eyes fell onto Serenity's…before falling on the Richard the third book, which now looked like it was giving Seto a blow job.

"Its not what it…eh, looks like," the young man protested, before turning around and seeing Joey glare at him in total disgust. "You pervert! How dare you expose my sister to such perversion?" This ended up with him being almost knocked out by Joey, and falling in front…meaning his face endured another chest hug from Serenity, which caused another blow from Joey.

Meanwhile…

"Malik! Something tells me this is not a good idea," gulped Bakura, as Malik peeled off his shirt. Cat: drooling…drooling…done. "It's quite simple, actually," shrugged Malik, starting to undo his pants. Oh, I'm in heaven! –Cat "If you are attracted to men, then you will have an uh…a reaction," he paused, before dropping his bottoms. "Now, you fool, all you have to do is kiss me, and then tell me if you enjoy it or not. It you didn't…then you're straight."

"Now", he said, turning to Bakura. "Kiss me." Bakura approached Malik trying _very _hard not to look down, before…

The loo doors were swung open, and Joey and Seto ran in. Joey had been chasing Seto, but as soon as Seto had come to his senses, it was now the former. "You wait, DOG!" Screamed Seto, in total uncontrollable rage, which could not be reasoned with or reckoned with in any shape or form.

Bakura and Malik both stiffened in horror. Oh Gods, what to do? Malik was naked, Bakura was fully dressed, and they were stuck in a cubicle together! What didn't look more suspect? "Quick," hissed Bakura. "Get changed…._now, you stupid Baka!"_

In order to kill Bakura for calling him a baka, Malik had completely forgotten the current situation, and threw a punch at Bakura, before grabbing Bakura's shirt as he fell off balance, the two boys found they're lips crushed together as they crashed though the door…into a pile of humiliation.

Seto's mouth fell open. Joey forgot that he was trying to kill Seto with a sink tap handle, and could only watch in shocked silence.

"I know what you might be thinking," snapped Malik, "And it is not that."

"I can not begin to describe…how wrong that looks," said Seto quietly. "Are you two…a…uh…".

"NO!"

BB3: And so ends the 6th chapter! If any of you want any Yoai in this, please post it in.

Cat: 00 I am disturbed.


	7. I like to move it! random title

Hello all! Yes, I am alive, but after suffering from a extremely long, long, long, writers block I'm back on track. Seeing as I am ill today, not to mention bored, and have just been nipped by the plot bunny, I think its time for a another chapter of the labors of Love! Bu ya, Baby!

Cat: dies

Oh, a character is included in this chapter from the first series of Yugioh never shown in America called Miho. She is Tea's best friend.

This chapter contains...misconceptions. 00

We like to move it:

Tea let out a small sigh as her large blue eyes lingered on the couples flocking into the school, chattering loudly and, in other extremely romantic means, eating each others faces.

She let out a even more longer, more exaggerated sigh as the thought of a some what short, yet extremely sexy Pharaoh came to mind. Yeah sure, he could do with a haircut, but hey, you couldn't be picky nowadays. Unknown to Tea, however, she was being watched by another admirer, a very short admirer who's favorite sea life creature was a starfish, and enjoyed modeling themselves as one. (insert comical laugh here)

Yugi let out a small sigh as a tall, supportive, caring friend came to mind. An extremely pretty, blue eyed brunette who he hoped would spot him some time. He could no longer be content with just roaming though her knicker draw now and then. He needed some! Even if it might giving up his knicker sniffing hobby...

"TEA!"

Many young men were knocked aside as an erratic young woman made her way though to the crowd to her best friend. Her purple hair flapped behind her, only secured by an pretty yellow ribbon. Her blue eyes blinked in innocence and the uncanny power of being sugar high. Her skirt was caught in the knickers, causing many men to fall over...even if she hadn't knocked them down.

"I was hoping to see you!"

Tea smiled at Miho's beaming face, before indicating to her the fault of her knickers, which was corrected accordingly. "Have you seen Yugi?" inquired Tea. "I needed...to have a word. You see, my Barbie underwear went missing and I'm trying to..."

"Tea." A dark, sexy voice that caused fangirls all over the world to die from its sheer hotness, made Tea's blue eyes meet the deep, violet orbs of the spirit of the sennen puzzle. A soft _thud _came from behind Tea. Miho, inspired by his greatness and sheer sexiness had fainted into a type of awkward bow. Yami nodded at her.

"May I speak to you, Tea?"

Far away from this mini episode, Seto Kaiba strode into the school gates. Lightening cracked and Nightwish music started playing in the background. (I like Nightwish) His trench coat flapped mysteriously behind him, his brown bangs moving silently yet gently in front of his deep blue eyes. Smirking, he strutted over to the water fountain, filled a bucket to the brim and lopped it over Joey Wheeler's head. Yep, Seto Kaiba was feeling good today!

"What the HELL is the matter with you, Kaiba?" shrieked a sodden and extremely pissed off Wheeler.

"She asked me out...a date!"cried Kaiba, his eyes twinkling in a very OOC fashoin. Joey's eyes widened. Why did...Kaiba smell of a extremely expensive aftershave? And...why did his hair smell of...strawberries? And...OH GODS! Was that _glitter _on his lips?

Noticing Joey looking, Kaiba smirked. "Cherry Flavored...fancy a taste?" he inquired, leaning closer to Joey. TOO RUDDY CLOSE.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba's vocal chords broke out into maddening laughter as Joey's scream died in the distance...seeing as it was coming from Wheeler himself, trying to get as faraway from Kaiba as it was humanly possible.

A shadowy figure watched the boys below, grinning evilly.

A voice came from behind him. "So Mr Pegasus, the class you shall be teaching is 13M, Seto Kaiba's class."

"Oh yes...Kaiba Boy." The laughter that rang then was far more maddening, sinister and over riding with dark intentions.

MUAHAHAHAHA!

Left you at a cliff hanger.

Yes! I finally got some Yugi/Tea in (note its Yugi/Tea, not Yami/Tea). I shall try to update sooner...maybe over the weekend if posible. THIS FIC SHALL BE UPDATED! NO FEAR!

Oh, and please R/R.

Cat: Or..burn down the Barbie department store and take all the kens hostage...(laughs evilly and bites off a Ken's head.

BB3: 0.o


End file.
